Your Frivolous Kiss
by Knight of the Sleeping Forest
Summary: What if you were thrown out of your own home? What if you were humiliated in-front of everyone you know? What if you have nowhere else to go? How far will you go? Kise(Aphrodite) is thrown out of Mount Olympus due to his unfaithfulness, punished by the Queen of gods, Momoi(Hera), how will he survive Earth? And who is the young man that took him in? -Greek mythology AU/OOC/Yaoi-
1. Before it Happened

To start it off, this FF was inspired to be posted by the great banannie-chi… if you haven't read her FFs yet, read it, cuz ur missing out a lot I tell ya! Hahaha, and without further-a-do let's begin.

* * *

To make things clear, here are the list of names and positions you should be aware of…

Kise – Aphrodite

Kuroko – Narcissus

Momoi - Hera

Akashi - Zeus (dunno why, but he just gives me the feeling of 'absolute')

Aomine – Hades

And here's the story guys, hope you like it..

* * *

_Long, long time ago, in some place descended an exceptionally beautiful boy. He is a narcissist loved by all yet, he is unable to answer to the love from the people around him. Thus, the goddess placed a punishment on him: to have him fall in love with his own reflection on the spring, unable to move away until he left the world. His name, Narcissus, forever remains in the Greek Mythology. Even when he left the world, his heart that melted into the spring remained, becoming the rain that falls onto the ground. _

Well, truth be told, it wasn't always like that. Believe it or not, Narcissus was just another pretty face of the modern days. He was always afraid to show his face in-front of others, but he was still always in the center of attention, which led to people usually misunderstanding him and practically isolating him from the rest of their society.

* * *

In a different place, there were these selfish immortals who call themselves as gods who were enjoying the sight of these "foolish mortals" destroying their own kind. A heavy smell of alcohol surrounded their un-aging bodies, man's relationship to them were merely for entertainment, something they do when they feel bored. And Aphrodite was one of them, selfish, powerful, and worst of all, unfaithful. He was the god of love, beauty and fertility; and the unfaithful husband of Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods. Aphrodite was beautiful as a god, that even men fall head over heels in love with him, but his wife was jealous of his beauty and this caused her to hate him. Both of them were considered as the top 2 being the most beautiful among the gods. And because of this comparison, Zeus, King of the gods, married them to each other to avoid rivalry between the gods. Both their relationship was bad to begin with, and Aphrodite's constant change in partners led to Hera throwing Aphrodite out of their home, Mount Olympus, as punishment.

He was humiliated all throughout their kingdom and this drove to him leaving Olympus and escaping to earth. Through Aphrodite's careless wanders, he became desperate and hungry for he had no money and powers as a mortal being, thus fainting in the streets at the middle of the night. Aphrodite was expecting for his death and just float away like the way he was born, but to his surprise, a gentle hand slowly caressed his weak, vulnerable self.

* * *

A/N: How should I say this… ahm, I've been wanting to post this since forever! A just didn't know when was the right time… QAQ I thought maybe I should give it a try ever since I saw this FF about Greek mythology and GoM. I was right, Greek Mythology and GoM do look good together )).

**P.S**. :This was a project story that I gave to our English teacher(our theme was Greek mythology, and since I wasn't really that familiar with the myths it was a little hard and new to me at the same time XD). Heard she didn't like the originality as much as my friends and I thought xD. Still, I want to show it to you guys and hear your honest opinion on this

… ughhh.. thanks for reading.. and please review. Love ya!


	2. That Fateful Dream

Long, bright pink hair that reaches the top of her slender waist, swaying back and forth as she took a stroll down her magnificently large garden. Coral colored eyes that wander aimlessly at the changing seasons, and lascivious eyes following her every step. This is life for the queen of "kings and queens", Momoi Satsuki, a truly powerful and fearsome goddess, and it is said that her beauty can be compared to a thousand twinkling stars, and the striking full moon.

* * *

"Momoi-san, you look extremely stunning today as well… as expected of the Queen"

"…No matter who, anyone, no, everyone will surely fall on their knees once they see such beauty"

"That's right, living or the dead, no one will be able to resist this perfection that is Momoi-sama"

"Yes, not even your husband, Kise-sama is this close to your magnificence"

"SHHH!"

And with that, they all fell into silence… and started complimenting the queen once more.

* * *

Goddess of marriage and queen of the gods, is again being fawned and adored by her faithful servants(adoring fans). As usual she walked with dignity and elegance, this was enough to get anyone's attention, get the things she wanted and who she wanted. Everything was on the palm of her hands with just one word, one gesture, one command. And the only thing that always gets on her way is a blond of equal beauty to her, Kise Ryouta, god of love, beauty and fertility. If Momoi was like the moon and stars, with grace and sophistication like the Winter breeze and Autumn kisses, Kise was like the Sun, shining ever so brightly and radiantly, the very definition of Spring and Summer merged together to make one season just for the beautiful blonde.

"Speaking of that blonde-headed sunshine, where is he? I haven't seen him in a while, maybe I should go visit him since I don't have much to do anyway" she said, and went her way.

**XXXXX**

* * *

"Momoicchi!.. my, what a pleasant surprise… to be visited by the queen herself, how may we be of service today?" said Kise with a blissful glee on his face.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing these days; I know we did agree that even though we were married to each other by the god of gods, Akashi-kun, we would not actually have to be that fond of each other's company…"

"…Yes… and?..."

"I just wanted to see how my… husband is doing while I was away, I see you haven't fixed your habit of going out with anybody that treats you to food and liquor"

"Oh come on Momoicchi… loosen up a bit, it won't hurt you to relax and enjoy the day while watching mortals hurt and kill each other"

"Ki-chan!"

"…I was just kidding, and could you please… stop calling me these silly names as you please… you know how I don't like being called Ki-chan in public.." He said with a small blush on his face.

"Ki-chan is Ki-chan! I'll call you anyway I want, I let you call me Momoicchi in public and you don't see me complaining about it every time you address me that way!" She burst out in anger.

"But this and that are different, I only add –cchi to the people whom I really respect, and I think you're one of those people" He said in his defense trying to look cool in front of his 'friends'.

But Momoi was too smart to be fooled by Kise's lies. She knew that he was only using that as an excuse to look good in front of the others. As always, they're on his side again, and making me look like the bad one, what's new? She thought to herself, but unlike any other day, she felt that there was something unusually off about Kise's group of 'friends' and their venue for drinking and enjoying their selves. The place almost looked like… the brothels found in the human realm. Unable to believe her own eyes, she examined the place once more, she suddenly realized that her suspicions were right. People were drinking in broad daylight without a care in the world, some were already engaging in sexual activities and some shops clearly selling goods for those kinds of occasions. And then her face turned to Kise, full of anger and wrath. Kise, already knowing what was going to happen and "eeped" inside of him, and tried to calm the angry raging queen, but...

"Momoicchi… calm down, let me explain"

"Ca-calm down?! What are you gonna explain? That this place isn't a brothel? Or that you weren't doing something improper behind my back? What? Try explaining these things for me, Kise!" She said… anger evident from her roaring voice.

"Well, first of all, it isn't a brothel, nowadays it's called The Red Light District, second, it wasn't like I did this on purpose, we were only having drinks, the next thing I knew, I was already in a room full of strangers… so please, forgive me just this once, ok? I promise I won't do it again… ok?" He said with a nonchalant face. And seeing this only made Momoi even angrier than before…

"No."

"…Eh?... Momoicchi? What do you mean by No?"

"I mean, no. N-O, no. I've had enough of your infidelity and incompetence. At first I only put up with it because you only limited it to a few, but now… this is far beyond what I expected. I know our agreement was that we only get married because Akashi-kun said so, it was for the sake of peace and unity of Mount Olympus, but, you knew I hated it when someone is unfaithful or is not loyal to their lovers, yet you still did this and did something that would only ruin things for us more… No more. Leave!" Disdain and scornful, that was what her whole body was showing. Everybody at sight were watching the quarrel between the two, no one bothered to interfere, knowing it may only add gas to the fire.

"What are you talking about Momoicchi? Isn't that a little too much? You're not serious, right? Right?" Kise said in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that his wife was willing to throw him out just because of a little adultery. He was the god of love, beauty and fertility for crying out loud. But there was nothing he could do, Akashi Seijuro and Momoi Satsuki were siblings and if he made his sister cry, who knows what might happen to him next. So, to survive his untimely death, he escaped to the best escape route he could find, down to earth, where he will find the person who will change his life completely. This is something unknown to him yet as well… but who is this person that will help him change? What is he to him? And why did he help Kise?

* * *

A/N: Uwaaaa! A longest chapter yet! xD LOL. Sorry for the reallyyyyy late update… I'll be honest, it wasn't because of school or anything like that, (but I am a student if you're wondering xD) it was just that my brain was so dead and lazy, and I just couldn't think of anything to write for this story.. I mean, this fic was just stuck here on my computer waiting to be edited and I just keep on staring at it day after day. LOL XD

I'm truly, really sorry guys! QAQ.. this is the best I can do for now, more than 1000 words (w/o the A/N).. please do rate and review.. thanks for reading… I love you! And let's just pray I'll be able to write faster the nxt time I update… again, thanks and please continue to support this fic guys.

-Bye, until next chapter XD-


	3. When I Met You

_Seriously… can't she be a little bit gentler?_ Kise thought to himself.

"I'm freezing my ass here!" He said loudly as if he knows the people from Olympus can hear him. But the only ones that heard him were the people staring at this beautiful stranger who was wet from the rain.

"What a creep…" said a couple that passed by him.

"Don't talk to him" another said to her child when the kid wanted to share with him an umbrella.

Glaring with his sparkling golden eyes at themwith a_ 'Yea… walk away' _kind of feel, he even felt sorry for himself.

* * *

Kise was powerful as a god in Mount Olympus, but as a normal human being with only his face and body to show-off, he was a pitiful sight. He couldn't use his powers even if he wanted to because of an agreement, that as long as you stay in the human world, you are to stay as a human, and can only use your powers when in Mount Olympus. This was an agreement that all the other gods and goddesses agreed to already when Akashi became the ruler of the sky. So right now he was wet, cold, hungry, and homeless.

"This is what you wanted, right? Haven't you had enough torturing me already? Please! I said I was sorry! Momoicchi!" He said to the skies, screaming at the rain that poured harshly on his cold body.

The rain stopped for a second, Kise was relieved, thinking it was a sign that he was forgiven; instead a sudden downpour greeted his already wet and miserable self.

"pfft! What a pitiful guy"

"Must've broken up with his girl"

"Hey mister! You're getting wet you know!"

"Loser~"

People were mocking him as they walk pass him. He was already weak from not eating anything for the past few hours that he's been walking nonstop, and his energy was almost drained to even talk back to them more importantly to even defend his self. Yes, he knows that he's pitiful, he knows he's a jerk that's why Momoi punished him, and he knows he's a loser, but that doesn't mean he deserved this kind of treatment, is what he kept telling himself.

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _He cursed inwardly. He was sick and tired of aimlessly wandering around and using his energy on useless things, he was getting dizzy and slightly feverish from staying out in the cold weather all night long. He was close to fainting and giving up on searching for a place to stay. And when he thought all signs of hope were lost, a gentle voice reached his cold ear.

"Umm… excuse me"

"…"

"I'm sorry... but it just looks like you're uncomfortable… and, uhm… would you like to stay at my house?"

"…"  
"I'm not anyone suspicious… I live a few blocks from here… and I saw you walking here wet and… umm… I-I'm sorry if I'm bothering you"

Kise was silent… he couldn't say a word, he was happy but at the same time on the verge of falling and sleeping, and he really needed to rest. He couldn't really see the boy that willingly gave his trust to him, so he just nodded in agreement and when he was about to walk another step, he fainted, collapsing on the little guy.

"Ah! Mister, are you alright? Hang in there!"

"Mister-"

_Ah... Who's voice is this? Calling me 'mister', 'mister'. Shut up! I wanna sleep… it feels like it's been ages since I felt this warmth. It's not so… bad._

And with that, the panicking boy clung onto Kise to bring him to his home.

* * *

Morning came and still a little tired from all that wandering. Kise lowly opened his golden eyes and observed his surroundings. A room that's unfamiliar to him, a bed big enough for him, it was soft and warm, like the bed's sole purpose was to comfort anyone sleeping on it. The room was not that big, it was a normal L-DK*, nothing special or outstanding that stood out for him, except for the beautiful vanilla-scented boy that was sleeping soundly next to him.

He observed his sky blue shoulder-length hair covering his eyes, long eyelashes, well-built nose, slender fingertips and skin as white as a stranger's point of view he looks normal, but if you looked closer he was cute, especially as a boy. Heck, you wouldn't even know he's male unless you look carefully and confirm it with your own eyes.

_Ah, what a beautiful child._ Kise thought to himself while staring at the unconscious boy beside him. _He'd certainly be popular with the ladies… no, both genders actually. _

"He must've been here since he took me in last night, what a strange human", he laughed at himself for thinking a human was as amusing as him. Gently and quietly, he tried to reach for the boy's messy hair, thinking it might feel soft and light to the hands, but before he could reach his head the said boy fluttered his eyes open and groggily greeted Kise.

_Oh no! He woke up, what do I do? Uwaa~_

* * *

"Uhm, good morning… Are you all better now?"

_Polite and cute, what a nice child, I wonder how his parents raised him, I should praise them, kids nowadays would rebel against you even if they already have everything. _Kise sighed inwardly_, I'm jealous of this kid's parents, must've been a blast seeing someone as cute and polite as him grow up properly._

"Excuse me… mister…?"

"Ah! Ki-Kise Ryouta, that's my name, and umm… thank you, for bringing me to your house and taking care of me… oh, and uh, your hair's a little messy…"

"eh?..."

"…"  
"…AH!... I'm sorry, but my hair's usually like this whenever I wake up, I don't even know how I get this kind of hair when I don't even move much when I'm asleep."

"Pfft… HAHAHAHAHA! That is just so cute!"

"Eh? I don't think it's that funny though laughing at the person that helped you and all.."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. What was your name again?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya… I'm sorry for the late introductions". And with that he stood up from his seat and bowed lowly to Kise.

_Really polite… I think I'm gonna enjoy this. _Grinning to himself, it seems like Kise has found something to use his time on earth for.

"Kise…-kun?"

"Yes, Kurokocchi?"

"Kuroko…-_cchi_?"

"Ah, I add _–cchi_ to the name of the people that I respect, and admire"

"…Respect?"

"Well, you practically saved me from dying yesterday, that means I owe you my life. You deserve my respect, Kurokocchi"

"You're weird Kise-kun, I only did that because I thought you needed help…"

"EHHHH?! I'm the weird one? And I thought you took me in 'cuz you fell in love with me. How disappointing"

"…but both of us are guys, why would I fall for you? Not that I don't find Kise-kun unattractive or anything"

"Kurokocchi… you're naïve and slow… I wonder how you survived ear- I mean this place unscathed"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing… I was just thinking how I'll enjoy my stay here with you… hehehe"

* * *

And with that, the start of a new a beautiful friendship between Kise and Kuroko has started. But not everyone is happy with this outcome; somewhere far away someone was hating the blonde's luck and cursing him.

"That Ki-chan, to have a friend so soon. You haven't suffered enough yet, I'll show everyone your true colors, that you only come second to me and that only I can be the most beautiful god in Mount Olympus."

"Momoi-san, what are you doing here? Looking at your husband again? Well it doesn't matter, Akashi told me to give you a message"

"Midorima-kun… A message?"

"Yes… your Oha-Asa for today and also that your lucky item is a mirror, and this…"

_A scroll? Something must've happened… _

"I'll look into this right away, please tell him that."

"Yes"

Midorima Shintaro, messenger of the gods, and right hand man of Akashi. He was skilled in his work, and is sometimes considered as a weirdo even as a god, taping his fingernails and listening to the human's daily horoscope and even going to the human world just to get his lucky items. He, along with Akashi and some other gods made Mount Olympus the kingdom it is. He is among the legendary and powerful 'Generation of Miracles', the group of gods that defeated the tyrant Cronus, their father and creator.

* * *

A/N: ughh.. Done! xD I feel like they're too out of character, and I'm a little worried that I'm over doing the mean Momoi… I feel drained after writing this. Well, I'll just edit what I can in the future.. for now, this is what you get, lol! Thank you for reading and hope you liked it. And I'm really sorry I update slowly… I try hard to update faster, but it seems like whenever I try my min just goes blank.. and yea.. I don't even know how to put the GoM in here.. they just suddenly came and poof ...

Again, thank you please rate and review… byeee~ QAQ


End file.
